First Time
by lcloopez
Summary: Gwen and Arthur share an romantic encounter after a cosy evening in. Check it out and tell me what you think.


**First Time**

**This is pretty romantic but also a bit raunchy (by my standards at least!). Gwen and Arthur give in to desire for the first time after a cosy evening in. Not the act itself, but the build up. Enjoy and review.**

"I bet you thought I couldn't do it." Arthur said, with a cocky grin, referring to the candlelit meal they had just shared that he had cooked with his own hands. No more stealing from the palace kitchens for him. He had learnt his lesson from the last time.

"I never had a doubt in my mind." Gwen said, eyes twinkling in the way Arthur loved. "You cook well for a prince."

"Ah, well, some people are just good at everything."

They grinned at each other. Gwen went to sip her tea, before remembering she'd already drunk it all.

"Want another cup?" she asked, getting up from her chair to the stove.

Arthur shook his head, smiling. "No."

"If I can't make you tea how can I repay you for my dinner then?" she teased.

He got up and placed the dirty plates in the sink, where she stood. "Oh, I can think of a way."

He leant down to her and she met him with a sweet, short kiss. Their bodies did not touch. They had an unspoken rule – if their lips were to meet, no other part of their anatomies should lest they lose control and end up doing something that was traditionally limited to the married.

She continued to kiss him closed mouth and gentle, her arms rose to clasp at his shoulders but she remembered herself and dropped them in mid air. She pulled away slightly and her swollen lips were still agape, striking a very inviting pose. He closed the gap quickly and returned her kiss, his insistent lips smacking gently against her soft, plump ones. When they eventually parted, she walked away, flashing a playful smirk over her shoulder. Arthur watched her, shocked and delighted, at her sauciness. He had only been half joking about her repaying him in kind.

She took a deep breath and composed herself before turning back to face him again. She was being bold and she knew it. But she had had enough of only fantasising about it, she wanted him properly. She could not stop the blush spreading across her face as she undid her dress. The purple garment dropped to her feet.

There was silence.

"You'll probably want to put your clothes back on if you value your virginity." His voice was gruff; such was her effect on him.

"If you want me, you can have me – my honour's all yours."

Arthur approached her, entranced by her figure hidden now only by a thin little slip. He may have prided himself on being a chivalrous knight, but he was also a hot-blooded young man with a very beautiful, half naked woman before him. He rested his hands over her nervous ones, fidgeting with her straps.

"Slow down," He whispered.

She looked up at him, surprised, and glanced sideways to avoid the intensity of his gaze. Heat rushed through her body. She loved how he desired her, and how she desired him, but it also unnerved her. She had never made love before. She wondered whether she was disgracing herself, if he thought her too forward. Maria, another maid of the castle, had once warned her that men did not respect a girl who was... easy with her affections. Anxious brown eyes locked with his adoring blue ones.

"Sit." Arthur said, lowering her onto the bed.

He sat beside her, his hand on her exposed leg, her tiny brown shoulder below his strapping one. She licked her lips and he met them in a passionate kiss. His arm wound around her, his hand curling round her neck and caressing the baby curls at her nape. His other hand wrapping round her petite waist, he slunk her down so she lay on her back and he was leaning over her. She smiled up at him, expectantly, and lifted her head of the pillow to kiss him again. His hand gently caressed her jaw as he broke the kiss to slowly trail his lips down her slim throat, across her full breasts, and down the plane of her stomach, still covered by her undergarment.

"Take this off", he said, pulling the material over her head and discarding it across the room. Now he could admire her naked form fully. He was not disappointed.

"You're so beautiful."

An embarrassed laugh escaped her mouth but she was genuinely touched by his appreciation.

He smothered her humility with a kiss. He stroked her shoulder, down the bend of her arm to arrive at her stomach. He sprayed his palm against the smooth skin, feeling her muscles tighten under his touch. He made small circular movements around her navel, and along the soft curve of her belly.

She wriggled upwards.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled, "It tickles."

He laughed quietly, and turned her onto her side so they were spooned together, her bottom pressing into his ever excited crotch. She sighed and tucked an arm under her head, concentrating on his roving hands and her breathing. She seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

He traced her back. "I like your back -".

Breathlessly, she laughed at this compliment.

"- it's strong."

He planted little kisses along her neck, sweeping a few flyaway curls from her face as he did so. Gwen closed her eyes as the sound of his lips lulled her. Her smile never deserted her lips. His hand trailed down her ribcage and hovered along her hips. He ran his calloused fingertips along her inner thigh, tantalisingly slow. She wriggled again, this time out of desire.

"I had no idea you were so ticklish, Guinevere." He teased, his hand climbing up her exposed body again.

"Neither did I"

He kissed her shoulder again. "Come here."

He flipped her flat on her back and using his strong arms pushed himself up above her. Tentatively, she stroked his face. She thought he never looked so handsome. He pressed his face into her palm and looked down at her, intently.

"You know I love you, don't you, Guinevere? I can wait. You really don't need to do this if you're not ready-"

Her fingertips on his lips hushed him. He kissed them.

"You're sure?"

"I am," she nodded. She had never been surer about anything. She couldn't be his wife but she could love him as truly and madly as no other. She wanted to tell him this but the words caught in her throat. Settling to show him rather than tell him, she raised her head and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could pull him closer. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest through his thin tunic. His eyes fluttered shut and he squeezed her side before she dropped her arms again.

He was about to protest about the distance that she now held him when he felt her determined hands tugging at his tunic and trousers. She gazed up at him, her eyes eager for the sight of his naked flesh.

"Arthur, my love, it's your turn."

**Hope you enjoyed it xx**


End file.
